This invention relates to a pipe coupling. More specifically, the invention relates to a coupling which is designed to join together two adjacent pipes for conveying fluid under pressure.
Various different types of pipe couplings are known. Many of the known types of couplings include bolts or other similar fasteners which have to be installed in a particular manner or sequence, and this tends to complicate the installation of these couplings. In practice, users often fail to comply fully with the correct installation procedure with the result that these couplings are not always installed with maximum effectiveness. Furthermore, conventional pipe couplings often allow for movement of adjacent pipes within the coupling, i.e. they are not end restraining, and this can lead to weeping at the joint over time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative pipe coupling which is relatively easy to install, which does not include any bolts or other similar fasteners, and which is fully end restraining.